Because We're Different
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: "Kau tahu kita tidak boleh melakukan ini," "Kenapa? Karena kita berbeda klan? Kita sama-sama manusia. Yang membedakan hanyalah klan kita." "Tapi air dan api tidak bisa bersatu."


**Because We're Different**

**Disclaimer:**

K Project © GoRa

Because We're Different © Victoria Harrow

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini

Foto bukan milik saya

**Warnings:**

Mungkin OOC, mungkin typo, semi AU, mentions of drinking alcohol, mention of a martini recipe, dll

* * *

"_Oui, Mademoiselle_."

Izumo selalu heran, memangnya enak martini dicampur _red bean paste_? Selera Seri memang aneh.

Perempuan itu memperhatikan Izumo meracik minuman beralkohol favoritnya. _Martini_, empat bagian _gin & vermouth _kering, lima sendok _red bean paste_. Seperti biasa. Mata birunya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik pria bermarga Kusanagi tersebut.

"_Here you go_, _Mademoiselle_."

Seri tertawa pelan. "Aku suka saat kamu memanggilku dengan panggilan '_Mademoiselle_'. Terdengar klasik."

"Terdengar klasik," Izumo membeo. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu kesini, Seri-chan?" tanya Izumo.

"Seperti biasa, Izumo-kun." Jemari Seri menyentuh dagu Izumo. "Aku tahu bar ini belum buka dan anehnya dalam keadaan kosong. Kemana anak-anak HOMRA yang lainnya?"

"Mereka pergi. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal, menjaga bar kesayanganku," jawab Izumo. "Kau selalu tahu waktu yang tepat."

Seri tertawa. "Aku hanya pandai menebak, Izumo-kun." Jemarinya yang lentik mengelus tulang pipi Izumo sementara tangannya yang lain mengaduk minumannya.

"Kau ini, Seri-chan. Siang-siang minum alkohol," kata Izumo sambil menghela napas.

"Semauku," balas Seri. Ia memajukan tubuhnya sedikit lalu mengecup bibir Izumo, membuat pipi pria itu memerah. "Kau tahu kita tidak boleh melakukan ini," kata Izumo.

"Kenapa? Karena kita berbeda klan? Kita sama-sama manusia, Izumo-kun. Yang membedakan hanyalah klan kita. Aku biru, kau merah. Aku air, kau api," timpal Seri.

"Air dan api tidak bisa akur, Seri-chan."

"Aku tahu." Seri menghela napas. "Kalau saja kita tidak terikat klan, Izumo-kun. Mungkin kita sudah menikah sekarang. Dengan umurmu yang empat tahun lagi menginjak kepala tiga, pernahkah kau berpikir tentang menikahi seorang perempuan?" tanya Seri.

"Aku sering memikirkannya, Seri-chan. Membangun sebuah keluarga, memiliki seorang anak, membahagiakan keluargaku. Tolong jangan bilang aku tua, Seri-chan," ujar Izumo. "Aku belum setua itu."

Seri tersenyum. Mata birunya tampak berkilau, atau setidaknya itulah yang Izumo lihat. Seri saat bertugas dan Seri di saat-saat seperti ini jauh berbeda. Izumo hanya menghela napas, menyadari bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan yang tidak mungkin.

Air dan api tidak bisa bersatu.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Izumo-kun?" tanya Seri. Kepalanya sedikit miring ke sisi, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bertanya-tanya. Gestur khas dari seorang perempuan sefeminim Seri saat ini.

"Kita," jawab Izumo pelan. "Aku memikirkan kita. Apakah … kita harus melanjutkannya atau tidak."

"Jangan berpisah dariku, Izumo-kun!" ujar Seri, nadanya sedikit panik. "Tolong, jangan pisah denganku, Izumo-kun. Kita sudah sejauh ini. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kita selain kau, aku, dan Tuhan."

"Tenang saja, Seri-chan. Kita tidak akan berpisah. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita."

"Bagus."

"Aku masih heran kenapa kau menyukai _red bean paste _didalam minumanmu, Seri-chan," kata Izumo.

Seri mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, Izumo-kun. Rasanya enak."

"Menurutku rasanya aneh jika dicampur _martini_." Izumo menghela napas. "Aku masih tidak mengerti seleramu."

"Aku sendiri masih tidak tahu kenapa kau sangat menyayangi bar ini. Haruskah aku cemburu?" canda Seri, walau mimiknya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bercanda.

"Lucu, Seri-chan. Kau diperbolehkan untuk cemburu asalkan tidak sampai menghancurkan barku," kata Izumo.

"Jadi…." Seri meneguk _martini_-nya. "Kapan dan dimana kau akan mengajakku berkencan lagi? Sudah lama, Izumo-kun."

"Aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau restoran di ujung jalan sana?" tanya Izumo.

"Tidak mau," kata Seri. "Aku tidak mau kita ketahuan. Yang sedikit jauh dari mana-mana, Izumo-kun."

"Jangan." Izumo menggeleng pelan. "Terlalu gampang ditebak, Seri-chan. Kita sebaiknya pergi ke—"

"Sepertinya kau sedang memiliki pelanggan, Izumo."

Sebuah suara yang cukup berat mengagetkan Izumo dan Seri.

"Mikoto, jangan mengagetkanku begitu," kata Izumo dengan tenang.

"Kau mau bersama dengannya kemana, hah?" kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk Seri.

Jantung Seri berdetak kencang. Ia berusaha tersenyum, menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Tidak kemana-mana, Mikoto," Izumo menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto dengan tenang. Seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya aku lebih baik pulang." Seri menaruh beberapa lembar uang dan secarik kertas diatas meja panjang. Wanita itu berjalan cukup cepat.

Mikoto hanya mengangkat bahu. Izumo memasukkan lembaran-lembaran uang tersebut ke tempat penyimpanan. Seri selalu membayar pas. Mata Izumo menangkap eksistensi secarik kertas kecil dibalik lembaran-lembaran uang.

_Telepon aku, Izumo-kun_. —_S.A_

Izumo tersenyum tipis. _Kita hampir tertangkap dan kau masih bilang "telepon aku"? Baiklah_.

* * *

**Author's note:**

IzuSeri! Akhirnya dapet ide untuk bikin fanfic K Project. Izumo sama Seri memang pasangan yang cukup serasi, sayang, beda klan.

Akhir kata, _concrit_?


End file.
